criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiev In Fire
Kiev In Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 23rd case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 65th case of the game. It takes place in South-Eastern Europe as the first case of the region. Plot Upon receiving the news from Antigona that someone set the whole Kiev in fire and that the team need to go there quick, Tomi said that he and the player will set the situation down and quickly went there. After the arrived to the scene they saw a lot of people running out of the city, a lot of people who get killed by a fire, but one body got the player's attention. When they get closer, they saw a body of a Ukrainian minister of foreign affairs Sergei Broshenkov, stabbed multiple times. The team against dealt with a high class political case and they knew that the will need to work hard and fast before someone accuses another country. The team quickly collect a first pack of suspects, Maryna Shpak, Mayor of Kiev, Boris Boroshenkov, president of Ukraine and Anzhela Tokar, president's bodyguard after she demanded to be a suspect. Based on the angle of the wound Katarina determine that the killer is a left-handed person. A while later, when the team recap what they found Maya said that the player and Tomi should go to nuclear plant as fast is possible and stop to happen another Chernobyl situation. Inside the plant the team learned from Plant Manager Ostap Stasov that someone start a chain reaction inside the reactors and the team conclude that it could be from the killer. Also, the team found a notebook from Russian Secret Agent Stefaniya Ivanova who said that she didn't come to Ukraine to spy or collect information for Russia. In the meantime, the layer found a footage of Anzhela and the victim and how they have an argument. Anzhela said that the victim always harassed Mr. President, wanting a private talks and favors and that her job is to protect him at any cost, even from his family members and that if is needed to commit a murder. Also, the team spoke with Maryna Shpak about the victim's resignation from the seat of FA Minister on what mayor replied that he was always a drama queen and that he was always a Russophil and quisling of Ukrainian nation and that it's the best decision that he freewill decided to resign from the job but that seems patriots of Ukraine get their revenge. Mid-investigation, the team witnessed how president gives a very insulting speech about the victim. He said that even he was his brother, in politics there is not space for family and feeling and that interests are only thing that push the politicians in the front of led them to their fall and that he won't be the idiot like his brother who allowed his person feel to destroy his political career. As well, the team needed to talk with Ostap after the player recovered that the victim wanted to sue him. He said that the victim without any warning came to his plant and decided to looks around, as he said in a normal inspection but there was no an safety inspector just him. He continues and said that the victim made a list of a fake mistakes in the plant and decided to push him out of business, and proabably sell the plant to another country. After the player found a voice recorder who recorded a secret deal between the victim and Stefaniya the team knew that they need to speak with her again. Stefaniya said that she and Sergei just had a conversation about cooperation of Russian Agency with Ukrainian about fighting the drug cartels and stopping the war in Donbass who is still on going. When the team get all evidence, they were ready to make another arrest and with that passion they arrested president of Ukraine, Boris Boroshenkov. Upon admitting his cruel crime, he said that he needed to get rid of the parasite. He continued and said that his brother was nothing but a big insult to his family whole Ukrainian nation and that a people who survived a lot of Russian terror are not supposed to love them but to wish them the worst and that as a president of Ukraine, his duty is to keep that mentality of people. Before he was taken to trial he said that one day, Russia will taste their own poison. In the courtroom, Judge Andrich sentenced him to double life sentence with no any chance of parole. Post trial, a big question was in front of the European International Police and that question was - Who burned Kiev? As there was no answers the team didn't had any starting point but in that time, out of blue Austin approaches and offers to help. He said that his clients are very influenced and that he as a private investigator has a great skill of undercover job and with the combination of the player's detective skills they will find the person behind the Kiev's burning in no time. The back to the city entrance where the player found a faded papyrus who end up to be a map who Austin, and the player sent to Zeynep who said that the map with all the coordinate points to the local safehouse in the middle of nowhere. There, the team finds an old chest who is full of flammable materials, enough to burn New York. In hope that Tony will find some DNA on the chest they send it to him. Instead, he just found another papyrus with a signature of the tiger's paw and when they were about to inform Chief that Tiger is behind burning of Kiev, Maya approached and said that Tomi and the player need to go in nuclear plant and stop the reactors from the explosion. They went to speak with Ostap and see what happened. With him who said that reactors are overheated the team knew that they need to hurry and when the player unlocked supercomputer they took Zeynep to fix the situation. After the situation were again under control, the team went to see Stefaniya and ask her if she had any involvement with this. She denied and said that no one normal should risk a disaster of global size because of stupid political differences. Where the team finally finished with their duty they decided to see what their next move against LEGION should be when, again out of blue a video call from Tiger appeared on every screen in headquarters who said that it's time to fun begin as he showed the map of Moldova and said that something interesting will happen there and that EIP shouldn't miss it. Summary 'Victim' * Sergei Boroshenkov (Found dead in front of burned Kiev) 'Murder Weapon' * Pocket Knife 'Killer' * Boris Boroshenkov Suspects MShpakSTE.png|Maryna Shpak BBoroshenkovSTE.png|Boris Boroshenkov ATokarSTE.png|Anzhela Tokarumb OStasovSTE.png|Ostap Stasov SIvanovaSTE.png|Stefaniya Ivanova Quasi-Suspect(s) ALaVeyC23STEQ.png|Austin LaVey Killer's Profile * The Killer uses gasoline. * The Killer is left-handed. * The Killer eats olives. * The Killer has brown eyes. * The Killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burned Kiev (Clues: Victim's body, Purse; Victim identified: Sergei Boroshenkov) *Examine Purse (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Maryna Shpak) *Speak to Maryna Shpak (Prerequisite: ID found; New Crime Scene: Safehouse) *Investigate Safehouse (Prerequisite: Maryna interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Gasoline) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: New Suspect: Boris Boroshenkov) *Examine Gasoline (Result: Blood) *Question president Boris Boroshenkov (Prerequisite: Signature recognized; New Suspect: Anzhela Tokar) *Speak to Anzhela Tokar about her behavior (Prerequisite: Boris interrogated) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses gasoline) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is left-handed) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Nuclear Plant (Clues: Documents, Torn Blueprint, Opened book) *Examine Documents (Result: Owner; New Suspect: Ostap Stasov) *Examine Torn blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Opened book (Result: Text) *Speak to Ostap Stasov about the power plant problem (Prerequisite: Documents searched); Profile Updated: Ostap uses gasoline and is left-handed) *Analyze Text (06:00:00; New Suspect: Stefaniya Ivanova) *Analyze Blueprint (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats olives; New Crime Scene: Bunk Beds) *Question Stefaniya what she does in Ukraine (Prerequisite: Text analyzed; Profile Updated: Stefaniya uses gasoline and is left-handed) *Investigate Bunk Beds (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Clues: Video camera, Legal folder) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Camera) *Examine Legal folder (Result: Legal document) *Question Anzhela about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; Profile Updated: Anzhela uses gasoline, is left-handed and eats olives) *Analyze Legal document (12:00:00) *Interrogate Mayor Shpak about the victim's resignation letter (Prerequisite: Legal document analyzed; Profile Updated: Maryna uses gasoline, is left-handed and eats olives) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Interrogate President Boroshenkov about the speech he gave about his brother (Profile Updated: Boris uses gasoline, is left-handed and eats olives; New Crime Scene: Reactors) *Investigate Reactors (Prerequisite: Boris interrogated; Clues: Torn suit, Smudged report, Leather bag) *Examine Torn suit (Result: HAMZA Suit) *Examine Smudges report (Result: Report) *Examine Leather bag (Result: Voice recorder) *Question Ostap about his report (Prerequisite: Report recovered) *Interrogated Stefaniya about her deal with the victim (Prerequisite: Voice recorder found; Profile Updated: Stefaniya eats olives) *Analyze HAMZA Suit (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Entrance) *Investigate City Entrance (Prerequisite: HAMZA suit analyzed; Clues: Iron fence, Pile of wood) *Examine Iron Fence (Result: Fibers) *Examine Pile of wood (Result: Pocket knife) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) *Analyze Pocket knife (15:00:00; Murder weapon classified: Po pocket knife; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eyes of the Tiger 1! Eyes of the Tiger 1 *See what Austin has to offer (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate City Entrance (Prerequisite: Austin interrogated; Clues: Papyrus) *Examine Papyrus (Result: Map) *Analyze Map (06:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Safehouse (Prerequisite: Map analyzed; Clues: Locked chest) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Chest) *Analyze Chest (03:00:00) *See with Ostap how to stop the nuclear disaster (Prerequisite: All tasks above) *Investigate Reactors (Prerequisite: Ostap interrogated; Clues: Suspercomupter) *Examine Suspercomputer (Result: Supercomputer) *Analyze Supercomputer (06:00:00) *Question Stefaniya about her possible involvement in a overheating the reactors (Prerequisite: Supercomputer analyzed; Reward: Black costume) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:South-Eastern Europe (STE)